I Want Jessie's Girl
by SparkleParker
Summary: Troy's friend Jessie always dated cheerleaders. Not this time. Jessie is dating a girl by the name of Gabriella Montez. But Troy never met Gabriella before, until now. What will Troy do when he realizes he has feelings for his best friends girlfriend?
1. Jessie's girl

As Troy Bolton walked down East High's hallways, he saw his best friend Jessie walk towards him.

"Hey Troy, I want you to meet my new girlfriend Gabriella, she said she'd be here after her Math class."

"Oh Great! Another annoying cheerleader?" Troy started to get pestered with the amount of cheerleaders Jessie introduced him too.

"Not this time Troy, Gabriella's different. She's really smart, nice, very pretty and she can sing and she... oh there she is!" Jessie waved his arm, "Gabriella! Over here!"

Troy watched as the beautiful brunette started to walk over.

"Hey Jessie," Gabriella gave Jessie a peck on the cheek and then glanced over at Troy.

"Gabriella this is Troy, Troy this is Gabriella."

Troy was first to respond "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"I moved here last Thursday from New Jersey. But I started going to East High this Monday. I've been here for about 3 days but I still can't find my way around this school, I've been late for like almost every class."

Troy could already tell Gabriella was different from the other girls Jessie went out with. She seemed kind. He wanted to know more about her, and spend more time with her. But he couldn't because she was already taken.

_Jessie is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

One day after school Jessie had a soccer practice, so he suggested that Gabriella and Troy walk to the field so they can get to know each other better. They both agreed to meet after school to walk to Jessie's soccer practice together.

As they walked towards the field they would talk about school, movies, singing and just about anything. But during this conversation they would occasionally glance at each other but once one was discovered staring they would quickly look away blushing.

When they arrived at the field they found a wooden bench to sit on as they watched Jessie dribble, shot, and pass the ball. Troy slowly turned his head to look at Gabriella, but her eyes were directly on Jessie.

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that_

Days went by, and Troy started to get frustrated, Jessie would talk about Gabriella all the time and how their dates were so much fun. His heart was filled with jealously. Why couldn't he find a girl like Gabriella?

_I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her,  
But the point is prob'ly moot_

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that_

Troy started to spend much more time with both Gabriella and Jessie. Sometimes only Gabriella and sometimes only Jessie. Gabriella and Troy had now become very good friends, sometimes just Gabriella would go to Troy's house and vise versa.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that,  
Like Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I want, I want Jessie's girl_...


	2. Changes are good

I am no longer Jessie's girl. It happened three weeks ago. I went on a date with Jessie, it was our last and final date.

_/Flashback/_

_We were walking along the beach holding hands when he let go of my hand, took a step in front and turned around so he could look directly at me. "Gabriella, I think we should break up," he sighed._

"_Why Jessie?," I asked him, "Isn't everything going well?"_

"_You love him and not me anymore," he said as he placed my hands on his._

"_Who?" I whispered to him. But in my heart I knew who, Troy, he was who._

"_Gabriella, you love Troy, I see how you look at him, I can see the sparkle in your eyes when he's around. And Gabi, I know he loves you too, he talks about you all the time," he smiled at me. A while ago I knew I had fallen in love with Troy, but I just kept on denying it. But how could I love Troy? I was going out with Jessie..._

"_Jessie, I'm so sorry, i didn't mean for this to happen," tears started to form around my eyes._

"_Gabriella, don't worry about me, I just want my two best friends to be happy even if they're dating each other, we'll always be friends forever." At that moment I felt so bad. He was being so thoughtful and considerate at a time when he should be furious._

"_Gabi as a best friend, I'm telling you, no ordering you to go tell Troy how you feel." After he said that I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and then started walking towards my car._

"_Wait Jessie!" I quickly turned around, "You know I think Stacy McDonald has a little crush on you! I think you two could make quite a cute couple!"_

"_Maybe, maybe not," he winked at me, "We'll see what happens"_

_/End of Flashback/_

That day I lost a boyfriend but then the week after I got the boyfriend of my dreams, Troy Bolton.

/_Flashback/_

_It was a week since my breakup with Jessie. I decided this was the day I would tell Troy my feelings for him. I walked to his house and knocked on the door._

_"Hey Gabriella, how are you?," Mrs. Bolton greeted. _

_"Hi Mrs. Bolton, I'm good thanks, is Troy here?"I asked_

_"No, he's at the park across the street."_

_"Oh thanks Mrs. Bolton, bye!" I quickly sprinted towards the park and I could see from afar Troy sitting on the bench. I crept up behind him and placed my hands over his eyes. "Troy! Guess who?" I sang._

_"Hmm... could it be the one and only Gabriella Montez?" he smiled up at me._

_"Why yes it could," I walked around the bench and sat beside him._

_"So whats up with you Gabs?" he asked me happily. _

_"Nothing much," I started talking, "Troy, you know how Jessie and I broke up?" _

_"What you broke up?!? Why?" he asked quite surprised._

_"Because I don't love him, I love someone else. Someone who is very close to me."_

_Troy didn't catch what I was trying to tell him because right after he asked disappointedly, "Oh... who?" _

_"Troy, I love **you,**" I whispered to him._

_"What ?!? You love me?" he stuttered. At that I quickly stood up. "Oh I knew this was a big mistake, I'm sorry Troy, just ignore everything I just said." I was about to walk away when I felt the grip of Troy's hand on my waist. He spun me around and started talking._

_"Gabi, I didn't mean it that way, I was just really surprised that someone as wonderful as you would someone like me. In fact I really like you, actually I love you, but seriously me? I don't deserve..." he kept on rambling and rambling. Before I knew it my lips were connected to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist._

_/End of Flashback/_

That is a day I'll never forget. In the end I learned not to be afraid of change. I may have lost something good, but I gained something even better. So all in all, I am now "Troy's Girl" and I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
